bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Jensen
Alex Jensen is a Caltech doctoral student and Sheldon Cooper's assistant. Alex is often required to perform menial tasks for Sheldon, as opposed to assisting with his research. She displays a strong attraction for the initially oblivious Leonard, much to the chagrin of Penny and with interference from Sheldon. Character Information Background A native of , , she graduated with a concentration in theoretical physics from Stanford University. Inspired by her father, a astronomer, her concerns looking for at Earth's L5 . She gave up an opportunity at to come work for Sheldon. Appearances She is introduced in "The Higgs Boson Observation" (S06E03) when Sheldon hires her. Alex happens to be quite skilled with flattery, shown when she uses it to persuade Sheldon to hire her, even though immediately beforehand he insists that flattery does not work on him. When Leonard and Raj stop in to visit Sheldon, they meet Alex, whom Raj immediately falls for. Later, Alex meets Penny, who she mistakes for Leonard's assistant. Penny becomes jealous immediately after she says how talented he is and takes Leonard off to the bedroom. Alex is next seen in "The 43 Peculiarity" (S06E08), where she shows an obvious interest in Leonard, though Leonard remains oblivious to her flirting and signals of attraction to him. She compliments him and tells him that girls must hit on him all the time. This attention is further explored in "The Egg Salad Equivalency" (S06E12) when Alex suggests that they could discuss the physics lecture she was attending over dinner. Although Leonard remains faithful to Penny, her offer does not stop his ego from inflating for the rest of the episode. Sheldon, however, is jealous that she is showing any form of attention to any physicist besides himself, and attempts to discourage her advances and keep her focused on his needs. His efforts backfire spectacularly when she takes offense to his numerous condescending and demeaning remarks about women and their biological urges, causing her to file a complaint with a administrator. The HRA's attempts to show Sheldon that his actions were offensive seem initially successful, with Sheldon later revealing to Alex that he is required to complete an online sexual harassment seminar; however, as he unaffectedly deems his time far too valuable, he asks Alex to take it in his place. Alex Jensen next appears in "The Tangible Affection Proof" (S06E16). With approaching, Sheldon has Alex buy his gift for Amy. Sheldon gives Alex two thousand dollars in various crumpled bills that he finds in his pockets and his desk, and instructs Alex on Amy's interests (monkeys and the color grey) so that Alex can find an appropriate gift for Amy. Alex buys a miniature harp music box that plays Amy's favorite song, a ' map and a neuron cell drawing drawn and signed by famous Santiago Ramón y Cajal; all items purchased based on Amy's interests. Sheldon likes the drawing so much that he keeps it for himself. Alex has made no appearances in season 7. Gallery TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's yogurt order. TBBT 6x03 Sheldon and Alex.jpg|Reviewing Sheldon's childhood notebooks. Alex tbbt 6x3.jpg|Clowning in the ISS set Alex Jensen - profile.jpg|Alex Jensen S6EP03 - Alex on video chat.jpg|Taking Amy's message. 43e.jpg|Alex talks to Howard and Raj. Margo2.png|Alex hits on Leonard to get him to take her out to dinner. Alex2A.jpg|Well, everybody can't. Alex1.jpg|Penny meets Alex. Margo1.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. Margo5.png|Pretty sure. Margo4.png|You're cute and funny. Margo3.png|Alex hitting on Leonard. NY3.jpg|Sheldon talking to Alex about Leonard. Alex3.jpg|Alex asking Leonard to dinner. Alex4A.jpg|Alex Jensen wants an apology. Alex3A.jpg|Alex shocked by Sheldon's photographs. Val10.jpg|Please go buy me something for Amy. Val3.jpg|Alex showing Sheldon the Valentines' Day gifts she bought for him for Amy. Ffect1.png|Sheldon hands her a lot of cash to get Amy a Valentine's Day gift. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alex Jensen Category:Research Assistants Category:Graduate Students Category:Featured Article Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory